


Nocte

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marking, Mate for Life, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Sex in the woods, Switching, Were-Creatures, silent body worship, vampire Tsukishima, werewolf Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is blinded, underestimates his prey, and finds himself in a peculiar and dangerous situation when his 'prey' transforms. All he can do is try to charm and seduce his way out of it, and make the event pleasurable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocte

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this. I mixed up all kinds of mythology from different books and series, as well as trying to put my own interpretations and imagination into it. Plus I've been wanting to write yamatsukki for aaageees. Hope you enjoy reading it~~~~
> 
> Lets say for canon sake that Tsukishima keeps the glasses as force of habit. There's a mention of being aged up, but we're talking myth creatures here, so they're 'older' anyway. (And yes I know legal drinking age in Japan is above 20 but shh).

Humans are idiots. Thinking themselves smart and safe, while something intellectually superior and more dangerous laughs at the certain peril. Vulnerable, easy to manipulate. Tonight he’d found his meal easily. It only took a few moments of eye contact, swaggering over with a glass of alcohol, a few tentative touches across the soft patch of the wrist. Being made to run at full speed to chase it, Kei’s smile is a dirty one when he watches the fast running legs of his chosen victim, observing the interesting turns it took. Ending up at the side of the road, vanishing within rows of trees, Kei’s sight glazes with fog when he enters the forest. Wiping his glasses, the smile widening on his pale features, following the erratic footsteps left in the dirt.

“Come on now, don’t be shy.” Hunting down a boy who looked like his own age -if his age wouldn’t be off by 112 years- had brought him to the edge of town and out of the urbanization. Fewer people meant fewer streetlamps, and the feast he licked his lips for chose to present itself at Mother Nature’s deepest darkness. Plunging through, Kei followed the scent of cold, angsty sweat, running down the desired jugular, crossing the collarbone and hiding beneath a damp shirt. His groin responds at the vision of it off the chest, once he ripped the clothes of him the kid. Every so often, when mealtime could be joined by ceasing his other desires, Kei was lucky enough to find his type among the thread that would satisfy him. 

“You seemed to be into it outside the bar, there’s no need to be afraid now.” He calls out with a laugh on his lips, hands to mouth. The bloodrush would overflow from the puncture wounds, and Kei wouldn’t be able to drink at the slow pace he wanted. A lot of his fellow clan-members like to drink as fast as inhumanly possible, but he was of a different kind. The Japanese part of him liked to enjoy, to allow the involvement of ‘playing’ with their food naked, before devouring it whole.

He listened for the harsh breathing, felt the stumbling as a bass-sound in his own ankles. Trembling hands and feet pushing at the earth, prayers starting on the lips only to die at the throat in hoarse gasps. Kei saw him vanish again, swallowed by the green-brown void, birds flying off with loud shrieks, as terrified as the boy on the ground. Liking the imperfections in human nature, Kei had found his prey in form of a 19-year-old, gangly kid, freckles and acne scars mixed across the nose and cheeks, with shy eyes, mesmerized and willing with need, fingers that fumbled at Kei’s dress-shirt and buckles, before the fangs were shown. The tongue sliding over his own had stopped dead, the breath intake soaking dead air out of Kei’s lungs. They always ran off, and this one had come pretty far, he had to admit. This one had made him run.

Undoing more buttons of his shirt and rolling up the sleeves, Kei stepped closer, unable to distinguish the sounds of another animal from those of his prey’s. Something else hid in these woods. It messed up his sensors, both his hearing and his smelling. 

Brows knit, eyes the colour of honey slit when he couldn’t make out where the boy had fallen and where the animal had appeared. A breeze whipped at Kei’s neck, and carried his after-shave scent towards the void. A feral growl responds to it. _Just my fucking luck._ The shadow grew twice in size, seizing its surroundings, moving trees aside and making their branches and leaves sway; four knife-like claws nested in an old bark tree, ripping down the top layer of the wood. Seeing drool and fur for a moment, Kei extended his arms low, palms up, calming down his own lustful senses. Switched off was the urge to kill, and he changed tactics in order to survive. 

“Easy boy, easy.” The claws remained, smaller in size as they befitted the human-like hand, the fur growing back below the skin. At last, the boy he chased down became visible once more. All razor-sharp edges, shirt ripped at the seams, his jersey lost behind him as well as his shoes, teeth the length of pens retracting back into the mouth, yet kept long enough to entice fear in weaker creatures. Stepping forward with elaborate steps, the boy’s toes sunk in the earth, dirtying his feet. The speed Kei encountered before in the chase, and the choosing of the forest made a lot of sense in hindsight. The werewolf had claimed this woods as his own, and on top of being scared and chased, Kei had made the mistake of entering it without asking permission, not just as an outsider, but as a species-opposite to boot. This would turn bloody, and not in the least how he imagined it to go. 

All of that, and yet he couldn’t keep down his raging lust. 

“Shhh, I come in peace.” Kei’s feet hovered over the ground before stepping forward, as slow as he could manage. Chin up, he showed the beast wearing human-skin his throat, keeping eye-contact. He side-stepped from the straight line, coming in from the side, forming a half-circle. In a tone he knew to be less monotone, friendly and non-threatening, he chanted the beginning of the Japanese phonetic alphabet, clinging to the hope his voice could calm the restlessness in both himself and the skin-changer. Whenever a growl ripped through the silent night, Kei stopped in his tracks, extending the visibility of his neck until the angry sound subsided. Lowering his chin so he could see, he conceded that his scenting senses were poorer than the werewolf’s by far. If the kid had known it outside of the club or not, one thing Kei could conclude. He had ran into the woods not out of fear for Kei, but to avoid changing in the middle of a town. The current situation brought an overdrive of mixed senses, wafting from both of them. Kei smelled his own fear and the werewolf’s anger, while a weird musk still traced back to him. His only hope lay in the attraction he’d felt in the kiss earlier, wishing it would save his life now. Also amazing if they could still come to terms and talk this out, and he wouldn’t be ripped to pieces.

“I’m Kei. Tsukishima Kei, from the Miyagi clan, on a visit. You are?” The growling shouldn’t turn him on. It really shouldn’t. It came with the harsh breathing, and formulating words around elongated teeth.

“Yama...guchi...Tadashi. Miyagi _tribe_.” 

“Oh, so we’re neighbors, I think.”

“My mountain. My woods. My body.” The were-creatures had driven off the small clan Kei and his older brother belonged to a hundred years ago; trespassing in the wolf’s hunting territory once again could be seen as not only a breach, but also an insult. He violated three kinds of personal space. Of everyone in this strange city he could’ve picked a bone with, it had to be a bloody werewolf too from a home long lost, who thought Kei had come to mess with him and to start a fight.

“Yes, your body. I touched it with certain intention, intentions you seemed to like.” They were distanced by a mere meter now, the boy -Tadashi-, dropped his hand from the tree, rolling his shoulders with a faint crack. Staying alert, Kei factored in the swiftness of shedding skin within an instant, and with that open mouth, an expected attack would be the end of him. His longer teeth wouldn’t be able to rip anything hurtful across a werewolf’s hide. Good, he didn’t want any life-and-death situation on his hand. Shying back against the tree, Tadashi eyed the neck, licking his lips in anticipation; an anticipation not spelling out _kill_.

As if handling a lamb, Kei’s fingers touched the claws, distracting Tadashi’s eyes for a mere moment so he could close the distance between their two core points. 

“How about this; I’ll retract mine, and you retract yours, and we start this over, mhn?” A flicker of 12 different colours hued across Tadashi’s eyes, before they settled for a dark green. The teeth and claws retracted, leaving normal, human structures in their wake. Kei hid his long hook teeth, swallowing the aroused fear down with the drug it held. 

Tadashi’s fingers entwined with his, soft enough to solidify a common ground of cease-fire, strong enough to let Kei know he could turn violent if offered provocation. Kei showed his neck again for reassurance, holding still while the leaves hummed around them.

The nose took a deep whiff, letting the ribcage rise and press to Kei’s. Followed by a wet tongue licking a line from the bottom middle up to Kei’s jaw, a groan elicited by the taste he must have gotten. Carrying death and a rotten heart as a scent, only masked by human-produced fumes such as the aftershave, Kei’s surprise kept low as Tadashi seemed to like it; lips brushed the path back, tongue sliding out to lick a few times, breathy moans whispering along the wet skin. Calling it safe, Kei loosened one of the hands, bringing his fingers into the mop of brown hair, scratching it. This time he uttered nothing of ‘boy’; mixing how humans spoke with dogs and bringing it up to the nature of Tadashi’s being might antagonize him the wrong way. It would be easy to slip back where they had started, but Kei’s curiosity came first.

“Tell me how you did not know. Your smelling senses are the most supreme in this entire world. How could you not tell what I was?”

“I don’t know...you didn’t either.” True, Tadashi’s ‘affliction’ should have been known to Kei. His hunger had been too strong and it gone by unnoticed. All of a sudden, Tadashi turned them around, ramming him into the half-ripped tree with force. The body lacked the height Kei had, however the shoulders and girth were broader, and he packed more muscle strength, things Kei certainly liked. 

“Usually we should be able to tell...well, usually, our species don’t like each other very much from the start.” This not being the case, Kei pulled on the hair, bringing their lips together in a soft brush before they both opened and picked up where they’d left off outside the bar, tongues sliding across each other’s mouths. Tasting the earth and the sea, blood of recent killed animals and the juices of fruits. A diet for werewolves who disliked killing humans. If he would feed off of the young wolf, it would be like detoxing his own body with dirty blood, which would keep his hunger for humans at bay. Plus, he didn’t feel like drinking off humans after kissing Tadashi. The little taste held a promise of more to offer. Licking within his mouth and sliding across the tongue, Kei paused the kiss to look at Tadashi, those wood-green eyes, eyes glancing at the constellation of freckles scattered across the nose and cheeks. Wondering if he had any more of those on his body, and the urge to find them, honour them, dove Kei’s fingers below the ripped fabrics.

In turn, he got undressed and looked at, Tadashi’s shyness vanishing as his arousal came off in strong pheromones and animalistic instinct. 

“Is this as a peace offering to my tribe?”

“Tch, I’m not going to offer myself to your entire pack.” Kei’s eyes squinted, his fingers crawling around one of Tadashi’s wrist as he gripped it tight. In return, Tadashi’s hand got close to Kei’s shoulder. The werewolf’s wrath sizzled inside Kei’s palm for a moment. A growling hum preceded before Tadashi spoke, acid smells coming from his mouth. “I don’t want to share you.” 

Kei allowed his face to smile, before he continued speaking. 

“You can have me… But only if I and my brother are allowed to come back home for a while.” Kei watched Tadashi waver in his decision making, eyes cast aside. Two fingers tapped in turns on Kei’s neck, a certain drum to them. There was a long-term thought attached to the leisure in which Tadashi hammered out the deal.

“If I mark you, and carry your scent with me in turn, there will be consequences. First, there’s the off-limits decree. Also, it will enable me to find you, wherever you go.” It sounded like business. Tadashi’s eyes weren’t shy in gazing at Kei’s pale skin, rippling across the hard angles. A finger brushed over his rose-coloured nipple, like a seduction technique; Tadashi’s finger encircled it, like the trap he’d set if Kei would try to vanish. It made Kei inhale, trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs for just a second longer.

The words were binding, simple. Wherever Kei would go; those words included whatever Tadashi would want to do if he was able to find him. Good partners were hard to come by, and Kei had figured a long time ago that his own kind didn’t offer much good to him. It could be considered foolish of Kei to decide with his stubborn arousal. Then again, looking at Tadashi, such a specimen was too rare, too beautiful and too interesting to let go. 

“Fine by me.” Diving in teeth first, Kei’s tongue mimicked the swipe he’d felt on his throat earlier, and everything in him shivered. The anticipation of Tadashi’s blood, his skin, his cries, his arousal, all collected in Kei’s central core and drove him crazy. Grateful for being pushed against the tree, the support helping Kei to stand when lips touched the throat, sucking and licking at a specific area. The fangs were out once more, only to tease, while Kei breathes in the addictive scents. 

His eyes rolled back the moment his teeth elongated right into Tadashi’s bloodstream. Fingers tightened around the lower back, nails breaking skin and letting the scent of blood shroud him. Sucking it in, he felt the heat drive through his emptiness, putting new and improved life within his dead body. Tadashi held onto him with wayward hands, undoing buttons and other fastenings of the remaining fabric between him and Kei. Skin went from feeling nothing but the cold to everything but the warmth, the skin becoming hypersensitive wherever Tadashi’s fingertips went, tracing rippling circles of desire like drums beating out a hymn. 

Kei removed his teeth with a shaky breath, his body refreshed and empowered by the cleansing taste. A dirty grin lifted his lips, licking it when he touched Tadashi’s hard manhood through the half undone jeans.

“C’mon, your turn.” The odor of want and belonging tickled his skin, Kei naked against the tree when the werewolf’s body pressed itself against his front. Rolling hips brought their sexes together, Tadashi’s still hidden. A myriad of colours crossed Tadashi’s eyeballs, woodland green and brick red most prominent amongst them. Kei opened his mouth for a kiss when he couldn’t speak and refused to beg, and Tadashi teased him by brushing their lips together for brief moments. Using his feet to push down Tadashi’s jeans, Kei’s toes went on a search in the pockets, patting them.

“I’ve got- nothing on me.” Tadashi’s shyness, a sweet innocence so misplaced in what they did exposed itself for a moment. Kei took the soft bottom lip within his own, eager to break more skin for more blood. 

“You weren’t on the hunt. I, however, came prepared and brought ample.” Kei swayed a bit from the after-rush when he bent down to get the stuff. Having Tadashi’s fragrance linger on him brought some earthly steadiness back to his spine. He heard Tadashi’s heartbeat pump through his own system, nervous, but still into their agreement. A jittery excitement rose when he saw the two items in Kei’s hand.

“Ah, this is unneeded, right?” Kei tossed the condom back to his pile of clothes, but held the strawberry lubricant in his right hand, spreading it on the left. Tadashi snorted.

“Strawberry?”

“I loved strawberry shortcake as a kid. It’s one of the few flavours I don’t mind.” Kei’s thumb spread the lube over his fingers, and he looked down, contemplating the next step. They were still close, Tadashi’s hands on his hips, toes touching the insides of Kei’s feet. “Preferences?” 

Tadashi bit his lip, eyeing the lube and the movement of Kei’s fingers. “Depends. I-I’m usually on the receiving end.” Kei’s smile widened when he heard it, and his hand drifted off behind Tadashi’s back.

“Tough guy like you? Somehow, I can’t picture you being at the bottom a lot.” Due to his height, Kei had to bend, bringing his shoulder forward to let his fingers glide and play with Tadashi’s asshole. This way, he could whisper into an twitching, sensitive ear, while the tip of his finger made circular movements. “I’m sure you could break me if you tried.” So far, Tadashi had shown two sides of himself. Kei decided to take the current, apprehensive side by the hand and lead them into this new territory.

“Alas, I’ve been the one who made the first moves all night. Please excuse me.” He let his ring finger go in first, one of Tadashi’s ass-cheeks held aside for easier access. A clear thump was heard when Tadashi’s forehead collided on Kei’s shoulder, exhaling as Kei’s finger went deeper. After the first finger, Kei slid in his pinky, followed by the longer middle finger, easing Tadashi’s entrance. The skinchanger glued itself to Kei’s front, breathing increasing, body tensing. Mouth still close to the ear, Kei kissed the top of the shell, closing his eyes. 

“You good?” The ability to speak apparently lost on him, a nod had to do for understanding. Earth shifted when Tadashi’s feet did, widening his stance, opening up for Kei’s moving fingers. “Want to make sure I’m good too?” It was a stretch, but his bet worked; one of the hands occupied with holding Kei’s hips for support went to Kei’s center, touching his dick before giving it a few tugs. Kei wondered about the lube he had thrown to the ground, but by Tadashi’s flexibility and usage of his foot, the kid got it back up without bending forward. 

“Oh, that’s exceptional.” Tadashi’s breath trailed on Kei’s neck when the words came out, eyes fluttering open when Tadashi’s face appeared back to Kei’s line of sight. They took their time, watching, understanding, before finally moving into appropriate positions once the preparations were done.

Few things in life could compare to finding the most perfect tasting blood. Kei mused that finding the most perfect partner to have sex with came on equal terms when he pushed himself into Tadashi’s waiting heat. Both werewolf and vampire had wanted to see the sky; Tadashi for his connection to the moon, Kei for his passion for the stars. In compromise, Kei entered while Tadashi’s eyes looked up to him and the night sky behind his head. Holding his shoulders, Tadashi’s strength would determine when to switch places, letting Kei enjoy both the view of Tadashi’s naked body riding his dick, as well as the uncountable selection of star signs.

True to his word, after a pace had been started and their bodies got used to the feel of being so intimate, Tadashi pushed Kei down on his back, and straddled Kei’s hips. Hands on the chest, Tadashi slumped forward to adjust, only to close his eyes and move his hips faster forward, reclining slowly back. In a delirium mixed of the taste in his mouth, the scent in his nose, and now the tight enclosure on his dick, Kei’s body went rigid, unmoving. His eyes half-lidded at the pure ecstasy stilling his hands on Tadashi’s hip and arm, where he previously had been using gentle strokes to ensure his partner. Overwhelmed by the outcome of the evening, he let Tadashi scratch on his chest, listening to the groans spilling from the open mouth. His breathing evened out the closer he came to his orgasm, and it wasn’t until it washed over him that he showed any signs of actual life.

“Kei…?” It was the eyes, dark brown and concerned, the voice and its sweet, short-breathed hiss carrying Kei’s name, it was the knuckles on Kei’s face, the gentle stroke on his cold facade, the perfect impalement of his cock inside this creature. Kei’s eyes flashed with murder, his fingers wanting to curl into a fist, only to let nails leave his mark. The back of his head moved the soil when his chest went up, and he felt a rush center in his loins, only to shoot out and spill. Falling back, he kept to his stillness again, nails in Tadashi’s skin, and his eyes closed.

“Fuck.” The taste of Tadashi’s heartbeat thrummed on his tongue and in his ears, a curious disbelief and a questioning attitude. Smiling, Kei removed his nails, letting his palms stroke up and down Tadashi’s arms. 

“I wouldn’t have come if you hadn’t been giving me an absolute wrecking experience, Tadashi.” Opening his eyes, he watched the disbelief and worry change into the utter chaos of not understanding a thing. Keeping his arms still, Kei fought the urge to wave those question marks away from Tadashi’ face. After all, he was satiated, and he could explain how he liked to have his first experience with a werewolf as clear and clean in his mind to Tadashi another time. 

It took the one seated in confusion some moments to grasp the reality of still being hard and untouched to that extent. When Tadashi noticed that Kei had finished and not doing a thing to help Tadashi get to the same end, the eyes blackened in colour, and his shoulders rolled. The switch turned to the beast Kei had chased into these woods.

“Let me borrow your words; my turn.” Kei’s smile froze, eyeing the creature above him and its movements. They mimicked him in stillness and calculating actions, keeping the eye contact without a blink. The growl of impatience brought a shivering to Kei’s sweating skin. Moving backwards and back first into the tree, Tadashi widened his legs, letting Kei’s sperm leak. Sitting up to see it happen, Kei’s eyes were distracted by a beckoning finger. He didn’t follow, eager to play and watch the beast resurface. Tadashi’s patience broke without much effort.

Within a swirling moment, Kei’s wrist was crushed, bones healing while he was lifted and flung against the tree, his spine in pain at the forceful push. Eyes went to the back of his head, and he had to blink a few times. Seeing clearly once again, Kei saw golden eyes dotted with dark brown, as teeth and nails lengthened. Tadashi’s speed was incredible and incredibly useful; when his fingers went inside Kei, they were cold with the lubricant. 

A growl went before the words, spoken in an angry tone.

“For the likes of you exist this one thing: punishment for making me wait.” 

“And worry, I suppo- Fuck!” Kei’s body constricted with a sharp pain, his spine bending when it came from two places. The fingers in his ass were the lesser of concern, because his shoulder went numb with the bite that made his knees weaken and fall to the ground. Seeing white, he remembered to calm down in time to turn his head, and keep up a smile.

“A scratcher _and_ a biter. Peachy.” The fierce pain reclined when Tadashi’s teeth did. Kei moved his head, ready to flash a smile and tease, urge the impatient best choice he ever made behind him on further. No need. Scratching fingers rose from the back of his neck up and through his short blond hair, pushing him with a rather unforeseen gentleness into the wood before him. Reacting to being handled like that, Kei’s cock stiffened right up, and he made sure to keep this stiffness and submission to a stronger force visible in his whole body.

The tongue on his shoulder moved in tender strokes, and Kei got reminded of a rumor he heard fifty years ago, about werewolf saliva and his healing prowess. Kei would heal alright on his own, bones before muscles, and muscles before skin. The substances in Tadashi’s saliva fastened the process. A hand still in his hair, Kei’s skin set alight anew when lips brushed his ear, mimicking the movement, as well as the words.

“You alright?” 

“I’m fucking perfect.” Knees widened further apart, and Kei moved his hips towards the fingers in his ass, multiplied during the kiss to his shoulder.

“There’s only one gear I can do this in, and it isn’t slow or soft.”

“Go at your hardest, it’s how I like it.” Kei answers the soft whispering at his ear, gulping down his anticipation. He hoped Tadashi wouldn’t call the bluff. Experiences in being the one pushed down and fucked were rather low in Kei’s book, and with Tadashi being the first beast for Kei to get into the sexual intimacy, he actually had no idea what ‘hard’ would mean in a werewolf mind. 

Tadashi smiled at his ear, removing his fingers. “If it is too much, just hit my face as hard you can, then run. I won’t be able to go after you with a concussion, and I will calm down when you remove yourself from my presence.” Tadashi’s heartbeat, loud and clear in Kei’s ears, a tender and promising thing. The switches from forceful to kind came with sharp turns, as he tried to ensure Kei would be alright.

“You underestimate me, wolf. I’m pretty sure I can handle a little pain.” He wasn’t expecting the kiss to his ear, or the kisses that followed to his neck and shoulders. Inhaling the forest, which came to be the scent of Tadashi, Kei looked at the tree in front of him, the bursts and chipped-off pieces from where he’d been thrown. He focused on the pleasure he’d felt earlier, given by Tadashi, and told himself it was time to give back and not dodge it. Hands gripped his hips, and he thought Tadashi would make him bow down, face to the ground.

Instead he was pressed to the wood, Tadashi sliding inside of him. It was one silent move, the calm, not letting him adjust as much feel the hard member filling him up to the hilt.

What followed were rough slams, hitting home to the fullest. Kei’s inhuman strength threatened to fold the tree in half when Tadashi got into, hands between the hips and the bark. Even at the most base of his nature, Tadashi made sure Kei wouldn’t get roughed up too much. As hard as he fucked, Tadashi kissed his neck and bit him playfully, sometimes letting the teeth sink in and hold while he fucked Kei in a relentless speed. All noise was void but Tadashi’s breathing onto Kei’s back. All sight void except envisioning the shut eyes and pursing lips. Earlier, Kei had felt a series of rippling-like touches on his skin. Now, it singled down to the twin-touches on his hips, the pressure resonating with the fast beat of the powerful thrusts. 

All feelings were void, as Kei could only fall in love with Tadashi, his passion and his loss of control. Always being one to pay back in kind, Kei exhaled once, pushed his hands off the tree, and forced Tadashi to fall on his back. Blind with lust, Kei’s spine went straight for a mere second, before he started to ride Tadashi’s cock in earnest, his hands steadying him as he rounded his palms on Tadashi’s knees. He wouldn’t let him have any complaints about the speed, and Kei dug his own knees and toes into the soil when he kept the high pace. 

Accepting the swift change, Tadashi’s hands were back on his hips after being flung off by the surprise. One hand drifted to Kei’s back, drawing another four-fingered code from the highest point he could reach on Kei’s back, down to his moving ass. Having another orgasm so near the other, Kei’s head pushed back once more when he felt the rush return, biting his lip and trying to sense Tadashi’s stamina. The hand on his hip spoke a clear language; he was near the edge as well, barely holding on if you listened to his erratic breathing. Kei smiled, for a brief moment, before his brow furrowed. Listening, he heard the ever subtle changes in Tadashi’s breath, heard the toes curl in the soil beneath them, the incoherence of words that turned to moans. Using the muscles in his ass, Kei teased the cock inside of him with tugs of pressure, liking the way it received groans of approval. 

In the end, Tadashi gave him a slight push. Making Kei turn ever so slightly, moving one of his long legs above Tadashi’s, only to let it sink below the triangle of his leg. In doing so, Kei’s cock moved flush against Tadashi’s thigh, rubbing himself closer to the end. Tadashi held on to both of his hips once more, and their pace increased the closer he got. Kei made sure that Tadashi came first, a loud, high yell erupting from the open mouth.

Bending forward, Kei closed his eyes, rode out his own orgasm and spilled his seed against Tadashi’s upper leg, before slumping against it. He would have fallen over, due to being overwhelmed and because Tadashi sat up. Arms slung around him, bringing his back to Tadashi’s chest. The hug held warmth and gratitude.

Out of power as well, Tadashi fell back to the ground, his arms slipping off Kei’s middle. Breathing out of his nose, Kei turned in the slowest of movements, feeling like a slug as he tried coming face to face with Tadashi. On all fours, he brought himself chest to chest and mouth to mouth, his hands going into the fluffy mess of Tadashi’s brown hair. Their foreheads were together and their eyes met.

“I won’t run away from you.” Kei said it without a hint of doubt, his words lacking any hint of his previous teasing and joking manner. He felt like saying more, promising a life-time of commitment, reasoning that there was no place in their world to think things over. But his eyes searched Tadashi’s, and he knew the less words he used, the more of a common ground they would get to. 

Tadashi’s hand, shaky but warm, touched the back of his head and neck. He nodded, displaying a bright smile which showed off human-looking teeth. The response came with a light heart, one filled with honesty.

“And I’m yours.” After hearing those words, Kei let himself collapse, the night air cool on his abused back and stinging ass. Legs had weakened, aching at the knees, and his arms couldn’t have hold him upright a second longer. They were lying limp at Tadashi’s side, who hugged him once more, loose but sure. Kei felt a kiss to his temple, and he closed his eyes. 

The night concluded in a simple fact: beings of the dark side, once in love they were idiots too.


End file.
